Love and truth
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Shion dijodohkan oleh pemuda Namikaze yang bernama Naruto. Seiring waktu berjalan, ternyata rahasia besar yang menyangkut hubungan darah Shion-Hinata terungkap. Warning inside. Bukan cinta segitiga! Chapter 4 update! Mind to RnR?;)
1. Chapter 1

Sekeliling Iris amethyst itu memerah, bendungan-bendungan air mata tak dapat dikuasainya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama orang yang sangat ia sayangi di dunia ini, yang sangat ia kasihi dan yang sangat ia cintai selain kedua orangtuanya.

"Shion-chan! Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks..hiks...Na-nanti siapa yang akan membantuku merawat..hiks..hiks..bunga kesayangan kita berdua? Siapa?! Siapa yang akan..hiks..hiks...menemaniku tidur? Siapa?!"

"Hi...Hina-chan...ja-jaga dirimu. Ja-jaga ibu dan ayah.A-aku menyayangi ka-kalian.."

Tut...

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang menandakan bahwa tidak ada lagi gejolak disana. Sang gadis hanya terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Shock, sedih, terpuruk, semua jadi satu.

"SHION-CHAAAAAANNNNN!"

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju pesawat yang akan ia naiki. Tiada senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya, tatapannya lurus atau lebih tepatnya kosong. Tangan kanannya mencengkram tas kecil yang ia bawa dengan kuat, tangan kirinya sendiri memegang telepon genggam berwarna lavender.

"Ya bu, pesawat sebentar lagi take off. Sudah dulu ya." Ucapnya, kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

Helaian nafas kembali berderu dari bibir merah mudanya. Tatapan tajamnya berubah sendu, helaian poni pirangnya menutupi keseluruhan matanya. Perlahan, bulir-bulir air suci turun dari amethystnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan.

"Um, Nona? Aku akan duduk disini." Ujar seseorang, mengagetkan pemilik berlian lavender itu.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis, ia sama sekali tidak berniat berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Eh? Apakah kau menangis, nona?" Tanya orang itu lagi yang diketahui berjenis kelamin lelaki. Sang gadis hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tersebut.

Menangis? Tidak, aku tidak menangis, aku hanya mengeluarkan kesedihanku.

Tiba-tiba, sehelai kain sapu tangan tersodor di hadapannya. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat pemuda berambut jabrik yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Umm.. Tidak baik jika air mata itu membasahi bajumu, kau akan kedinginan. Lebih baik, kau menghapusnya dengan ini." Ucap pria tersebut. Jemari lentik gadis itu pun mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Sang pemuda tersenyum lima jari, tangannya terulur ke arah sang gadis.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, siapa namamu?"

"Aku..Hyuuga, Hyuuga Shion."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Love and truth.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Abal, Gaje. Typo dimana-mana. RnR please:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 - Awal yang menyakitkan.**_

Taksi berwarna biru berhenti di sebuah kawasan elit. Simbol khas bangsawan pun terpampang di depan gerbangnya. Jari lentik itu perlahan menekan tombol yang ada dan menunggu. Menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Ah! Shion-chan! Kau sudah datang! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak seorang wanita dengan suara yang keibuan dari ujung telepon. Shion-gadis itu hanya menghela nafas berat, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengunjungi orang tuanya.

Akhirnya, gerbang coklat itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat dengan senyuman sumringah. Ia segera menarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Halo, bu.." Ujarnya disertai senyuman getir. Sang ibu mengusap air mata yang banjir dari pelupuknya.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu!" Gumam sang ibu, tangannya menarik Shion memasuki rumah yang mewah itu.

Kaki yang terbalut jeans itu melangkahkan dirinya menuju pintu berwarna lavender yang berada di lantai dua. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya, sudah lama ternyata ia tidak kembali ke rumahnya ini.

"Lho? Kenapa kamu menuju kamar Hinata? Kamarmu kan disini, Shion-chan!" Tanya ibunya. Shion menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju ibunya, senyuman getir kembali terulas di wajah porselen miliknya.

"Maaf bu, aku hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan Hinata dulu."

"Ya sudah, cepat sana istirahat. Ibu tau kau sangaaaat capek. Ibu akan buatkan teh kesukaanmu." Ujar ibu, disertai senyuman khasnya. Iris lavender itu membulat.

Teh? Teh adalah salah satu yang dihindarinya saat ini.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak usah bu. Saat di Eropa, aku sudah tidak terlalu menyukai teh." Ungkapnya. Sang ibu mengernyitkan dahi.

Anaknya tidak suka teh?

"Ah, baiklah. Ibu akan buatkan waffle blueberry saja. Sudah sana ke kamarmu!" Tegas sang ibu. Dengan segera Shion melangkahkan kakinya menuju daun pintu berwarna putih itu.

Kamar bercat pink yang sangat luas. Bahkan 2x lebih luas dibanding kamar berdaun pintu lavender yang tadi. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling, dan terdapat foto seorang gadis bersurau pirang yang tengah tersenyum bersama gadis bersurau indigo.

Banyak sekali foto-foto bersama gadis bersurau indigo itu, dan beberapa di antaranya ada yang bersama dengan pemuda berambut spike berwarna coklat.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size yang tersedia disana. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba kasur tersebut dengan lembut, air matanya kembali membrembes lewat kelopaknya, tangisannya pecah, isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir ranumnya. Dan perlahan, kelopak matanya menutupi seluruh berlian amethystnya.

Aroma blueberry menyeruak memasuki ke segala ruang, reflek kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke asal datangnya wangi tersebut. Kelopak porselennya terbuka, menampakkan iris amethyst di dalamnya.

"Waffle Blueberry atau strawberry?"

Tanya sang ibu di meja makan, menunggu anaknya tiba disana.

"Blueberry."

Sang ibu mengangguk, tangannya menyodorkan sepiring waffle blueberry yang menggiurkan.

Shion menatapnya dengan datar, tangan lentiknya berusaha meraih piring tersebut agar ia bisa memakannya.

"Kenapa makannya seperti itu? Kau sedang tidak nafsu ya sayang?" Tanya sang ibu, mengkhawatirkan. Sang gadis hanya menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Oiya, apa kau sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan pemuda berambut spike coklat itu?"

Amethyst itu membulat, makanannya secara perlahan menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. A-apa maksud ibu?"

"Ya, nanti malam teman ibu akan membawa anaknya kemari. Ibu harap, kalian bisa berumah tangga dengan baik."

Shion lagi-lagi membelalakan matanya, ia dijodohkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Ya, baiklah bu.." Ujar Shion lesu.

Dan apakah ibunya tidak tau bahwa kiba sudah tiada?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan. Dia harus menjadi perempuan yang kuat!

"Dan, jangan lupa dandan yang benar. Anak teman ibu sangat tampan lhoo.." Goda sang ibu.

"Ya ya ya, terserah ibu."

"Serius lho dia sangat tampan."

"Jangan goda aku ibu.."

"Dia tampan, sangat tampan!"

"Ibuuuuuu!"

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam, menandakan malam akan segera tiba. Seorang gadis bersurau kuning terlihat dari pintu berwarna putih, iris amethystnya mengerjap-ngerjap berkali-kali di depan cermin. Baju pink tua dengan pita di pinggangnya terpasang manis di tubuh indahnya. Tak lupa bando dengan hiasan bunga sakura yang menambah kesan 'imut' gadis hyuuga ini.

"Shion-chan, turunlah!"

"Ya bu, sebentar lagi." Jawabnya. Ia memasang sepatu putih yang senada dengan kulitnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia segera turun dari kamarnya itu.

"Nah, Minato-san ini anakku.." Ujar pria bersuara bass, Hiashi, Ayah dari Shion.

"Shion, Hyuuga Shion." Gumam Shion sambil membungkuk.

"Wah manis sekali, iya kan sayang?" Tanya pria paruh baya-Minato-terhadap istrinya.

"Iya. Manis sekali, rasanya aku ingin mencubitnya, uhhh! Sepertimu Hikari-chan!" Teriak sang istri dengan gemas, Minato hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Haha..Kau bisa saja Kushina-chan!" Jawab ibu Shion.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk."

Kedua pasang suami-istri itu duduk di kursi meja makan masing-masing. Shion dengan kikuk duduk di sebelah ibunya, takut-takut jika salah bersikap.

"Nah, ayo sayang masuk~" ujar Kushina, tangannya melambai kepada seseorang yang berada di ruang tamu.

Shion membelalakan matanya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kedua kumis kucing di pipinya.

"KAMU?!"

**-TBC-**

**Huwaaa gaje! Apakah ada yang penasaran? Hahaha /evil laugh/**

**Pasti ada yang penasaran, karena di fict ini ada yang aneh. Ada yang nyadar?**

**Dan..**

**Keep or delete? *tulisan copas dari Hani(?)* *plakk XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah, silakan duduk."

Kedua pasang suami-istri itu duduk di kursi meja makan masing-masing. Shion dengan kikuk duduk di sebelah ibunya, takut-takut jika salah bersikap.

"Nah, ayo sayang masuk~" ujar Kushina, tangannya melambai kepada seseorang yang berada di ruang tamu.

Shion membelalakan matanya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kedua kumis kucing di pipinya itu...

"KAMU?!"

Sepasang berlian amethyst dan dua bola shappire itu saling menatap tidak percaya. Baru dinihari tadi mereka bertemu, dan sekarang...

"Wah, rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?"

Kedua remaja itu saling tatap bersama, kepala mereka menggeleng dengan tegas, membantah perkataan ibu Shion yang menjurus kepada mereka.

"Ka-kami hanya bertemu saat di bandara tadi." Jawab Naruto seadanya, Shion hanya tersenyum memaksakan.

"Yakin? Kok ibu merasakan sesuatu ya?" Goda Kushina.

Dan lagi-lagi, kedua remaja itu menggeleng bersamaan.

Apa-apaan sih mereka ini, batin mereka.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Naruto, silakan duduk."

Naruto duduk di sebelah Ibunya yang tengah asik berbincang, bernostalgia saat masa-masa muda dulu bersama kedua orang tua Shion dan ayahnya, membiarkan dirinya dan sang gadis pirang terdiam. Mereka masih kikuk rupanya.

Hanya dentingan dari bersentuhannya antar sendok dan garpu yang bersahutan, tiada dari mereka yang berniat berbicara satu sama lain. Seakan meja makan tersebut adalah ruang hampa udara yang tidak bisa kita gunakan untuk berbicara.

Makanan di piring mereka masih tersisa, keduanya tak ada niat menghabiskan bulir-bulir Nasi yang ada di piring tersebut. Lagi-lagi, keduanya mengunyah makanan secara bersamaan.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, bulan depan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kalian. Dan.. Ibu tidak menerima penolakan!" Ujar Kushina dengan wajah berseri-seri disertai anggukan dari seluruh orang yang berada disana.

Makanan yang hampir tertelan di kedua tenggorokan mereka tiba-tiba saja tercekat, seakan ia meminta untuk dimuntahkan kembali dari mulut sang pengunyah.

Keduanya meneguk air yang berada di sebelahnya dengan rakus, seakan persediaan hanya tinggal itu satu-satunya.

"Uhukk..uhukk...uhukkk! A-Apa? Ibu gila, hah? Umurku masih 23 tahun! Aku masih ingin meneruskan karirku Dan-"

"Dan apa Naruto-kun? A-apa..hiks..hiks..kau tidak ingin melihat ibumu ini..hiks..hiks...menimang cucu?"

GLEK.

"Tapi bu-"

"Tapi apa? Hiks..hiks... Kau ingin melihat ibumu mati terlebih dulu sebelum...hiks..hiks...merasakan jadi nenek?"

GLEK.

"I-ibu a-aku..."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Ikuti kemauan ibumu juga kemauan kami!" Tegas Minato membuat Naruto ciut seketika.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, beginilah sifat ibunya jika sudah membicarakan tentang 'itu' dan 'cucu'. Ia tidak boleh menolak, hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan kedua orangtuanya.

Oh Kami-sama, betapa buruknya nasib hambamu ini..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Love and truth.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Abal, Gaje. Typo dimana-mana. RnR please:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 - Pertanyaan.**_

Kedua jenis manusia berbeda gender itu terdiam di bawah sinar rembulan, berjalan beriringan tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

Sesekali sang pemuda melirik sang gadis yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tiada satupun yang berniat memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bench yang tersedia di taman klan Hyuuga. Suara Jangkrik-jangkrik bersahutan di sekitar mereka, dan bintang-bintang mulai menghiasi indahnya sang angkasa.

. .

Gadis Hyuuga ini menghela nafas berat, jemarinya meremas dress yang ia pakai sehingga bentuknya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sang gadis, memecah keheningan. Pemuda Namikaze itu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ya.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. Mmm.. Kau tau kan, sifat ibuku tadi? Sangat menginginkan aku menikah muda dan memiliki cucu untuknya..."

Menikah muda? Cucu? Tu-tunggu! Shion membulatkan matanya, jangan-jangan...

"Tapi, menurut ibuku kau 'sangat tampan'. Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan gadismu sendiri kepada orang tuamu? Jangan-jangan..." Tuduh Shion, menekankan kata 'sangat tampan' yang terdengar menjijikan di telinganya. Kedua pipi porselennya bergetar ketika ia melirik kesana-kemari, mencoba menemukan keganjilan yang ada.

Iris Shappire itu mengikuti kemana arah wajah porselen itu bergerak. Menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan es krim di tangan temannya sendiri. Rona-rona merah menjalar menuju pipi tannya, senyuman manis pun terpampang di bibirnya, tampaknya ia tidak mendengar perkataan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Terpesona? Mungkinkah?

"Kau... Kau Gay ya?"

BLETAK!

Suatu pukulan keras bagi Naruto, saat ia sedang terbang tinggi menuju awan akibat terpikat oleh kecantikan gadis di hadapannya ini, ia dipukul oleh sebuah tudingan yang menyekit ke dalam hatinya.

"Enak Saja! Aku tulen!" Teriaknya, membela diri.

"Wajahmu mencurigakan, Namikaze-san." Ujar Shion, menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam, membuat nyali Naruto ciut seketika.

Ini perempuan atau iblis, pikirnya.

"Haft..yasudahlah. Itu tidak penting, mau kau gay ataupun tulen, aku tidak peduli." Hela Shion. Naruto membenarkan posisi 'tidak gentle'nya seketika,

"Hm, dan, kenapa kau juga menerima perjodohan itu?"

Shion menatap Naruto dengan tajam, seketika aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Bulu kuduk milik Pemuda Namikaze itu berdiri, bibirnya komat-kamit tak karuan. Ia tidak siap mati saat ini.

Ternyata benar, wanita ini adalah malaikat berjiwa iblis! Batinnya.

Iris shappire itu tertutup, mencoba tenang dari tatapan yang menyakitkan mata dan hatinya. Tiba-tiba, suara isakan terdengar di taman yang sepi itu. Bulu kuduk Naruto semakin menari-nari. Kenapa ia mati dengan cara di datangi kuntilanak begini? Eh, tunggu! bu-bukan! Ini suara manusia!

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan apapun kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Air mata Shion begitu saja merembes melewati pipi porselennya. Reflek, tangan kekar milik pemuda itu pun berusaha menggengam sang gadis. Merengkuhnya lewat pelukan hangat, dan membelai helai-an pirangnya.

"Sstt.. Sudahlah, jangan menangis." Bisik Naruto lembut.

. .

Derap kaki yang membisingkan jangkrik-jangkrik di sekitar mereka pun terdengar, namun kedua insan yang tengah berbagi kehangatan itu tidak menyadarinya. Entah karena suaranya terlalu kecil, atau pendengaran mereka yang bermasalah.

BLETAK!

"HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIKKU?! DASAR BAKA!"

DUAGHHH!

Pukulan keras untuk 'ketiga' kalinya mengenai Naruto, ia jatuh terjungkal ke depan kursi yang tadi ia duduki, sedangkan Shion membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Shi-Shion? Kenapa kau-mphhhhh-"

"A-ha-ha, Hai Neji-nii. Apa kabar? A-Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, hehe..." Ujar Shion, tangan kanannya mencengkram bibir Neji dengan kasar sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorongnya ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"-mphhhh-HUWAH! KENAPA KAU ADA DI-mphhhhh"

"Ssstttt...jangan teriak-teriak Nii-chan!" Gumam Shion, telunjuknya mengarah ke bibir merah mudanya, menandakan pemuda di hadapannya harus diam.

Neji pun diam mengikuti perintah Shion, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang. Kepalanya terasa berat dan nafasnya tersengal.

'Lebih baik aku mengalahkan 1000 preman daripada... Eh? Hantu?'

Neji memundurkan dua langkah kakinya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah tampannya. Bibirnya komat-kamit tidak karuan, sangat OOC sekali untuk marga yang ia kenakan di dalam namanya sendiri.

Amethyst itu melirik gadis yang ada di hadapannya dari bawah hingga atas. Kakinya menapak! Berarti dia adalah manusia! Dadanya juga be-

Ah! Apa yang aku pikirkan?

Dan, Amethystnya terhenti ketika menatap Amethyst lain yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika, matanya membulat. Ia.. Menyadari sesuatu. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Kau..."

**-TBC-**

**Huwaaa Chapter 2 selesai. Dan terima kasih atas review yang diberikan di chapter 1 kemarin.**

**Ada yang nanya ya tentang 'keganjilan' fict ini? hmm.. Mungkin kalian bisa menjawabnya sendiri di chapter ini :) atau enggak? :o wah wah(?) *plakkk XD**

**Satu kata, Review? ;;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst itu melirik gadis yang ada di hadapannya dari bawah hingga atas. Kakinya menapak! Berarti dia adalah manusia! Dadanya juga be-

Ah! Apa yang aku pikirkan?

Dan, Amethystnya terhenti ketika menatap Amethyst lain yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika, matanya membulat. Ia.. Menyadari sesuatu. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Kau..."

Shion terdiam, Berlian lavendernya perlahan mengeluarkan air-air suci yang terbendung di pelupuknya. Ia terisak.

"Shi-Shion? Bukankah...kau-"

Neji tercekat, seakan tenggorokannya tak sanggup lagi mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya. Pita suaranya serasa mati dan tidak berfungsi lagi.

"-sudah mati?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Love and truth.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Abal, Gaje, alur cepat! Typo dimana-mana. RnR please:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Di bawah terpaan bulan, duo Hyuuga itu menggotong-atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tubuh kekar milik Naruto dengan tidak elit. Neji memasang wajah sebal sedangkan Shion bersusah payah agar dressnya tidak menyangkut di sepatunya.

Dia itu pingsan atau mati? Pikir mereka. Bayangkan saja, sejak 30 menit yang lalu pemuda Namikaze itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

SRETTT...SREETTTT...

Suara seretan menggema di taman yang luas dan sepi itu, di sekitar sana terlihatlah sebuah kolam kecil nan indah. Bunga-bunga teratai terhias di permukaan, dan puluhan ikan meliuk-liuk di sana.

Neji dan Shion menggeletakan begitu saja tubuh Naruto di antara rerumputan, kemudian duduk di pinggir kolam sambil mencelupkan kaki mereka.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Shion terlalu sibuk dengan genangan air kolam yang membasahi kakinya, dingin. Sedangkan Neji hanya mencabuti rumput-rumput yang agak panjang dengan kasar.

Helaan nafas berat yang berderu dari duo Hyuuga itu terdengar secara bersamaan, mereka saling menatap lalu tertawa kecil. Ah, indahnya bernostalgia.

"Dulu, kita bertiga sering main disini ya." Ujar Neji, disertai senyuman lebar yang jarang diperlihatkan sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

Shion mengangguk mengiyakan, mengingat-ngingat kejadian sewaktu kecil yang menyenangkan.

"Dulu, saat aku membuat lelucon, Neji-nii tertawa hingga pipis di celana dan dikatai anak ingusan oleh tetangga. Hahaha..." Tawa Shion dengan nada mengejek, Neji hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Cih, kau sendiri? Ingat tidak kau tercebur ke kolam ini dan teriak-teriak sampai ujung komplek sana! Padahal kedalamannya hanya sepinggangmu! Apa itu? Memalukan!" Ledek Neji, tak mau kalah. Lalu keduanya tertawa lagi.

"Haftt... Aku, rindu saat kita bertiga lagi.." Gumam Shion, iris amethystnya menatap ke arah amethyst yang ada di hadapannya dengan sendu.

Neji hanya tersenyum getir. Ya, dia juga menginginkan apa yang diinginkan Shion. Tepatnya kejadian 17 tahun lalu, disaat umurnya masih 9 tahun.

"Neji-nii..." Lirih Shion.

Sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepala kepada si pemilik suara, wajah tegasnya menampakkan bahwa ia agak melunak sekarang. Bukan Neji yang disebut-sebut karena kesangarannya.

"Kumohon, rahasiakan ini ya. Janji?" Tanya Shion dengan wajah memelas, jari kelingking kanannya tersodor di hadapan Neji.

Mata cerah Neji membulat, lalu mengangguk kecil dan menautkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya, aku janji."

Mereka saling menatap, dan lagi-lagi tertawa kembali.

"Erghhh..."

Erangan kecil menggema di taman milik Hyuuga itu, Neji mulai was-was. Iris Amethystnya melebar, kepalanya tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Takut-takut ada pocong atau Kuntilanak tidak sengaja lewat di hadapannya.

"Ne-Neji-nii, di-di-di belakangmu.." Ujar Shion dengan terbata, Neji menolehkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut dan..

"HUWAAAAA..."

BYURRR!

Dua orang itu-Neji dan Naruto- tercebur di kolam ikan disertai tawa menggelegar Shion yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh 'Hyuuga'.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau basah-basahan seperti ini sih!" Bentak Kushina kepada Naruto yang tengah menunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah, Kushina-chan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Neji-kun juga basah. Biarkan dia mengganti bajunya dan menginap disini." Ujar Ibu Shion dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Amethyst Neji dan Shion membulat, lalu menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Senyuman manis-ralat- horor terpampang di wajah mereka. Seakan mengatakan -jangan-kembali-kemari-dan-jangan-pernah-tinggal-d isini-

"Ti-tidak usah! Nanti merepotkan." Sangkal Naruto, tangannya membentuk silang di udara dengan peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan, lebih baik kau juga menginap. Hari 'kan sudah larut." Pinta Ibu Shion dengan senyuman khas keibuan, yang bisa membius semua orang untuk menuruti perkataannya.

"A-Ah, ba-baiklah, Hikari-chan." Ujar Kushina Akhirnya.

JRENGGGG! FLAP!

Tiba-tiba, lampu menjadi mati. Hanya Naruto yang termenung di pojok ruangan dengan lampu tersorot kepadanya. Dunia seakan tak adil bagi pemuda blonde itu, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa...nasibku malang? KENAPA?!"

BYARRRR!

Suara ombak yang menggelegar menambah nuansa 'galau' Naruto, tangan kekarnya mencengkram dada kirinya yang terbalut jas miliknya.

"Naruto, ayo ikut aku!"

CTEK!-Tiba-tiba, Lampu kembali menyala. Hanya ada ruangan luas milik klan Hyuuga dengan beberapa orang yang baru saja ia kenali.

Naruto diam tak berkutik, tatapan tajam milik Hyuuga Neji mampu membuatnya serasa dihunus ribuan pedang. Seakan nyawanya tinggal seujung kelingking semut, hampir finish.

"Ayo!" Bentak Neji, setengah kesal. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan takut-takut. Firasat-firasat buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya, apakah aku akan dimutilasi?! Disiksa?! Di-

Pikirannya seketika berhenti, tangga-tangga yang menghiasi perhubungan antar lantai itu serasa kosong baginya. Langkahnya diam, Permata Shappire itu menatap ke arah foto keluarga yang cukup besar di sebelah tangga.

Laki-laki paruh baya, perempuan berwajah keibuan, lelaki tatapan tajam dan gadis berambut pirang yang ada di foto itu ia mengenalinya. Lalu, dimanakah gadis bersurau indigo yang berada di pigura itu?

Matanya lembali menatap lekat ke arah pigura tersebut, kenapa... Shion mirip dengan gadis indigo itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Untuk bajumu, ada di lemari pakaian. Selamat beristirahat." Ujar Neji dengan dingin, kemudian berlalu dari kamar itu.

Naruto hanya memandang Neji dengan perasaan lega, seakan bebas dari hukuman eksekusi yang melayangkan jiwa itu.

Untung aku tidak dipenggal, batinnya.

Seusai mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, pemuda kuning itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur nan empuk. Shappirenya terarah ke arah langit-langit dan senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya. Sinar bulan menerpa di kedinginan malam, seakan tau perasaan sang pemuda.

"Setidaknya, aku punya istri cantik! Baik, manis dan.. Sex- Ah! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" Teriaknya.

FLAP!

Tiba-tiba ruangan gelap, tiada penerangan selain cahaya bulan di sana. Sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar, peluhnya kembali bercucuran dan mulutnya mulai komat-kamit tak karuan.

Jangan-jangan, ada hantu yang mau memakanku! Batinnya. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat cerita yang diceritakan ibunya tentang kuntilanak yang memakan orang-orang tampan -_-

Naruto mulai was-was, dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sinar bulan, berharap sang kuntilanak takut akan kecantikan sinarnya. Namun, perkiraan pemuda itu salah, terlihatlah sosok gadis berambut panjang yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena terhalangi cahaya bulan.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Reflek, Naruto berteriak dan melompat dari kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau teriak, baka?" Tanya sang gadis, ketus.

Hening. Krik. Krik.

"Ka-kau ku-kuntilanak kah? Ya-yang a-akan memakan o-orang-o-orang tampan?" Tanya Naruto, takut-takut. Sang gadis malah mempertajam pengelihatannya ke arah Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku Shion! S-H-I-O-N!"

"O-ohh... Sejak kapan kau disini? Menguntit yaaa?"

BLETAK!

"Kau kupanggil berkali-kali tetap tidak dengar, baka!" Bentak Shion tak terima.

Naruto terdiam. Lalu menghela nafas lega, ternyata bukan kuntilanak yang akan memakannya! Tetapi, kenapa Shion ke kamarnya?

"Lalu, kenapa kau kesini?"

Sang gadis melunakkan pandangannya, ia menatap ke arah Shappire milik sang pemuda dengan sendu. Helaan nafas berderu dari bibir tipisnya, ia tersenyum getir.

"Ya, kau tau kan. Bagaimana cara membahagiakan ibumu sendiri?"

Pemuda Namikaze itu mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap sang gadis.

"Walaupun ini perjodohan, selain di depan orang tua kita, aku ingin kita terlihat bersama."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, rona merah menjalar ke kedua pipi tannya.

"Kau mencintaiku eh?"

BLETAK!

"BUKAN BAKA!"

Naruto mendengus, tangannya mengelus buah merah yang tumbuh di kepala kuningnya. Dengan ketus, ia membalas "Lalu?"

Shion terdiam, sekelebat memorinya kembali terputar. Kebersamaannya dengan lelaki 'itu', canda tawa, keheningan dan lain-lain. Ia sangat merindukan 'dia', sangat..

"...on..."

"...ion..."

"SHION!"

"Ah- a-apa? Kau bicara apa?"

Nafas berat terhela dari pemuda itu, ia menatap malas sang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Memang dia kenapa sih?

"Lalu? Lalu kau mau apa?"

Senyum getir terulas di bibir ranum Shion, kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha menahan air suci yang sudah terbendung di pelupuknya.

"Ya.. Kita harus memperlihatkan sandiwara kita tentang keseriusan hubungan ini." Ujar Shion lantang.

Naruto tertegun, berusaha mencerna perkataan yang memusingkan dari bibir sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Dengan pelan, kepala kuning itu mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau berbicara ini malam-malam sih?" Tanya Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Shion tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kita akan mulai besok pagi, jam 7 kau sudah harus siap ya."

"Be-besok? Siap? Kita mau kemana?"

"Besok kau akan tau, yasudah. Selamat malam, Namikaze-san." Ujar Shion sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Oiya.." Panggil Naruto. Shion hanya melihatnya melalui bahunya.

"Lain kali, jika ingin masuk ke sini, jangan matikan lampu. Aku takut." Gumam Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. Dahi Shion berkerut, lampu?

"Kapan aku mematikan lampu? Malah aku kira kau sudah tidur lalu mematikan lampu, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh saklar." Terang Shion. Sekujur Tubuh Naruto bergemetar. Lalu...

Siapa yang mematikan lampunya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**-TBC-**

**Haloooo! Jumpa lagi dengan Fict gajeku. Uwaaaah, makin lama makin gaje sumpah! Dan aku senang sekali membaca review dari kalian, ternyata pada bingung ya?**

**HAHAHAHAHA /evil laugh/ sepertinya bagi yang bingung, kalian harus mencari tau sendiri! Karena aku sedang mode evil kali ini *loh.**

**Dan karena aku lama apdet, aku kasih bonus buat menambah hal yang sesuatu(?) Yaitu cover bikinanku sendiri! Gak pake app yang canggih, cuma bermodal paint dan ketelitian yang argghhh!**

**Oke, aku banyak bacot dan aku tau itu-_- Tapi, Karena sudah sampai sini, tiga kataaa? Mind to review?;;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Sinar bulan menerpa, pemuda Raven itu berjalan angkuh dari suatu kawasan elit dengan mobil hitamnya. Onyxnya tak luput dari handphone yang ia genggam. Peluhnya bercucuran bak air terjun yang turun dengan deras, yang terpenting, suasana hatinya was-was.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA..."

Teriakan demi teriakan mengagumkan dirinya. Sanjungan demi Sanjungan dari para gadis yang mengagumi dirinya seorang. Namun sayangnya, hal-hal itu tak digubris oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

Yang terekam otaknya hanya satu. Karena mereka semua, ia terpisah oleh 'dia'.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNN..."

Mendengar namanya diteriakkan, Sasuke-nama pemuda itu-menghentikan mobilnya. Ia mencengkram rambut ravennya dengan kasar, giginya dengan beringas menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Panggilan itu, panggilan yang berderu dari bibir mungil 'dia'. Yang selalu membuat dirinya lepas kendali dan terbuai ke sinar bulan purnama. Dia..

"Hi-Hina..ta.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Love and Truth**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning:**__**Abal, Gaje, alur cepat! Typo dimana-mana. RnR please:) Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Hinata POV.**

Mataku terasa sakit ketika berkas-berkas cahaya mulai memasuki dinding ruangan ini. Reflek, tanganku menghalangi arah sinar mentari. Berkali-kali aku mengerjap hingga akhirnya aku sadar sepenuhnya.

Masih di tempat yang sama. Dinding bercat putih dengan tulisan yang tertera.

'H-Y-U-U-G-A-S-H-I-O-N'

Tanpa terasa, bibirku mengulas senyuman miring ke kanan. Rambut pirangku yang sedikit berantakan, kubiarkan begitu saja. Dengan agak malas, aku melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk pergi dengan si kuning itu!

Setelah berkeramas dan membaluri tubuhku dengan lulur, aku melirik ke arah wastafel yang tersedia di sebelah pintu. Aku menatap itu dengan datar. Isi di sana penuh hingga membanjiri lantai. Airnya yang bening, membuatku melihat dengan jelas apa penyebabnya.

Handphone itu. Benda pemberian 'dia' beberapa tahun silam, tepatnya saat hari natal pada ulang tahunku yang ke 17.

Benda yang membuatku pergi dari rumah dan membuatku kehilangan diri sendiri.

Benda yang membuatku harus menyaksikan pengkhianatan yang amat pedih.

Memangnya, apa salahku?

Apa kesalahan yang pernah kubuat sehingga dia melakukan ini kepadaku?

Aku meraihnya, dan terdengarlah gemuruh air yang berlomba-lomba turun ke lubang tersebut untuk turun menjauh ke dasar sana. Tetapi, itu hal biasa. Ada yang membuatku terkaget-kaget, juga bingung.

Seingatku, saat aku menaruhnya di wastafel ini dan memberinya air, benda ini sudah rusak. Bahkan, sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Lalu,

Kenapa.. benda ini hidup kembali?

Tanganku serasa mati ketika menatap layarnya, pita suaraku seakan digunting dan dibuang entah kemana. Speechless. Ini..

**1798 missed calls**

**5841 new messages**

**1377 new emails**

Dan, kenapa.. Ini semua dari 'dia'?

.TOK.

"Shion?"

Suara bariton milik pemuda yang baru-baru ini ku kenal pun terdengar. Aku mendengus kecil, kenapa dia selalu menganggu acara asyikku?

Dengan segera, aku mencabut baterai handphone itu dan menaruhnya di sela-sela baju handukku, kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Jawabku.

KRIETTT-deritan lemari yang terbuka membuat telingaku sedikit pengang. Aku mulai mencari-cari baju yang cocok untukku. Baju lengan panjang dengan bahu terbuka berwarna biru tua dan hotpants sejengkal di atas lutut pun menjadi pilihanku. Rambut pirang panjangku pun kuikat seperti ponytail.

Buat apa aku dandan yang rapi hanya untuk jalan dengan si kuning itu?

Aku menepuk pipiku berkali-kali, tidak! Tidak boleh! Prioritas rencanaku yang paling utama.

Biarlah, harga diriku terbuang. Yang penting.. misiku sukses.

Setelah selesai berkaca, aku segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans yang sedikit menggantung di depan wajahku.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu di luar?" Tanyaku, ketus.

Bukannya menjawab atau apalah, dia hanya nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Haft, yasudahlah. Ayo!" Ucapku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

Hell, jika seperti ini, aku tidak bisa meyakinkan ibuku maupun bibi Kushina dan paman Minato bahwa aku pura-pura 'menyukai'nya.

Dengan kasar, aku menarik lengan kekarnya dan mengalungi tanganku disana. Ia menatapku dengan bingung, seolah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan ini.

Mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya, senyuman manis-menurutku-sudah bertengger setia di wajahku.

"Ikuti saja kemauanku." Bisikku. Dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"WAHHHH KA-KALIAN SERASI! COCOK! MINATOOOO! ANAK KITAAAA!"

Ingin rasanya aku membekap bibir bibi Kushina dengan beringas. Suara cemprengnya membuat telingaku serasa meledak, tapi tentu kutahan. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku ke arahnya dan semakin mengeratkan peganganku kepada Naruto.

"Wah, kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya paman Minato ke arahku dan Naruto.

"Ke taman, paman." Jawabku, masih dengan senyuman.

"Jangan memanggilku paman, panggil saja Ayah, tidak perlu sungkan." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku menatap horror ke arah Naruto, yang seketika dirinya mengalihkan pandangan.

Oh, apakah benar nanti mereka berdua menjadi mertuaku? Hell!

"Baiklah pa-maksudku ayah."

Tiba-tiba saja, bibi Kushina memelukku dari samping. Bibirnya itu menciumi pipiku hingga basah tak terkira. Sekuat tenaga aku menghalanginya, namun tak juga berhasil.

"AHHHH! MINATO! AKU INGIN SEGERA MENIKAHKANNYA DENGAN NARUTOO!" Teriaknya, membahana.

"I-i-ibu, a-aku dan Shion ingin pergi. Ja-jadi, lepaskan dia!" Ujar Naruto. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, meminta dirinya menarik tanganku sekarang juga. Tetapi, dilihat dari nada bicaranya saja, dia sudah ketakutan.

"Sayang, lepaskan dia. Biarkan dia-ehem-pe de ka te dengan Naruto." Tegas pa- maksudku ayah Minato sambil menarik bibi Kushina menjauh dariku.

"Yahhh.. Padahal aku masih ingin menciumnya! Yasudah, baiklah! Selamat bersenang-senang! Nanti kita berbincang lagi ya!"

Kepalaku mengangguk dan bibirku mengulas senyum tipis. Walaupun suaranya cempreng dan menggangguku, kenapa.. Aku merasa bahagia?

Diperhatikan, dimanja, dan disayangi oleh seorang ibu tanpa dibanding-bandingkan dan merasa tidak adil.

Tak terasa, bibirku mengulum senyuman getir. Kenapa ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan memeluk tubuh wanita berambut merah itu?

"...on..."

"...ion..."

"Shion!"

"A-apa? Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Oh, apakah aku melamun?

"Haft.. Kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, mataku menerawang ke sekitar daerah yang kupijak. Masih di mansion rumahku. Hm.

"Kau kira kita akan berkencan, hah?!" Tanyaku lagi, masih dengan nada ketus. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku bingung.

Oh Kami-sama, apakah ia kira aku akan benar-benar mengajaknya berkencan?

"Lalu?" Tanyanya. Bibirku membentuk seringaian tipis, kulepaskan rangkulanku pada tangannya dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

KRIETTTT-Suara gerbang yang dibuka oleh salah satu penjaga rumahku pun terdengar. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, perlahan aku pun keluar masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirku.

"Kita mau kemana sih? Hey!" Teriak Naruto, memekakkan telinga.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku." Ucapku, masih disertai seringai.

Tiba-tiba, mobil hitam sekelam malam berhenti di depan gerbang rumahku. Sontak saja, aku berhenti. Iris amethystku menatap tajam ke arah sang pengemudi.

Apakah ia tidak bisa membaca tulisan 'dilarang parkir'?

CKLEK

Aku tak bisa memungkiri ketika sang pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya. Tatapan tajamku langsung berubah menjadi takut. Dia..

Dia kemari..

Dia mendatangi rumahku..

Reflek, kakiku berlari menjauhi tempat yang kupijak tadi, tak peduli panggilan dari Naruto yang bingung akan tingkah lakuku.

"SHION!"

Yang jelas, aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan dia. Langkahku semakin cepat dan cepat, derap langkah dua pemuda mulai terdengar. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, tapi apa daya. Aku yang dikaruniai tubuh mungil tidak mampu berlari dengan jauh.

'Kami-sama, tolonglah aku..'

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman kecil di tengah komplek. Menyesuaikan irama deru nafasku yang masih belum teratur. Berharap, dia berhenti mengejarku.

PUK-pundakku serasa berat seperti di tahan oleh seseorang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menengok ke arah belakangku.

Berkali-kali aku mengucap syukur, ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto yang tengah menatapku khawatir. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, kemana perginya dia?

Oh. Dia disana. Dia sedang menerobos ratusan fangirlsnya yang menyerbu dirinya entah sejak kapan. Tapi, karena itu aku berhasil lolos darinya.

Kerumunan itu.. Perempuan-perempuan itu.. Yang selalu membuatku tersiksa dan trauma.

Kenapa sekarang mereka ada di hadapanku?

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi!" Pekikku. Naruto segera mengangguk dan berlari di sebelahku, tanpa mempedulikan raungan dia yang memanggil namaku.

Samar-samar, aku melihat kilatan onyx itu menyambar diriku sampai ke posisi paling rapuh.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dariku?

Oh Kami-sama..

**Normal POV.**

Sasuke memberontak ketika para fansnya melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya risih. Sekuat tenaga, ia meronta-ronta melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka yang seakan tak mau melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik. Hanya satu cara agar ia bisa terlepas.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriaknya, membahana. Sontak saja, para perempuan ababil itu terdiam.

.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan segera ia berlari mengikuti jejak gadis bersurau kuning pucat yang tengah berlari bersama pemuda berambut jabrik.

Bibir pucat miliknya mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan kecil, namun berarti dalam banyak kata. Tangan kekarnya memijit-mijit kening yang tertutup poni itu.

"Shion, kau kenapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Halooo! Kembali dengan Hana dengan ff anehnya yang semakin gaje! Aku senang sekaligus cekikikan baca reviews dari para readers! XD**

**Ada yang penasaran, bingung, aneh, dll. Eh? Wordsnya kedikitan ya? Apa aku tambahkan lagi? Tapi udah lebih dari seribuan kok!**

**Oiya, Kuntilanak itu hanya ada di Indonesia, dan karena aku orang Indonesia, makanya ada(?) #plakkk XD**

**Dan maaf sekali bagi yang bertanya dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Itu.. Aku khilaf. Sumpah! Tapi sengaja deng hehe^^)v**

**Ok, aku jelaskan yang belum jelas.**

**Shion & Hinata: Adalah saudara kembar yang dilahirkan Hikari(nama yang Hana pilih) dari ayahnya mereka, Hiashi.**

**Neji: Kakak dari Shion & Hinata. Punya penyakit(?) Sister complex dan takut sama hantu-_-**

**Naruto: Penerus keluarga Namikaze, sama seperti sifat aslinya. Kepo, semangat, rada-ehem-baka tapi keren. Bayangin aja Naruto sebelas duabelas sama Minato.**

**Sasuke: Aktor paling kece se-fict Hana. HAHAHAHAHA ._.**

**Kiba: Kiba itu hanya cameo. Dia itu ke-ehem-kasihnya Shion.**

**Lalu kenapa Shion dijodohkan sama Naruto? Dan kemana Hinata? Bukankah Shion udah mati di awal? «- nah ini sering muncul. Hayoloh, berarti banyak yang gak ngerti alur ceritaku ya? -_- dasar! Hana memang begitu readers! Eits! Ini alur maju, bukan mundur. Walau kadang campuran.**

**Oke, aku tau aku banyak bacot. Karena udah sampe sini.. Tiga kata, satu kalimat! Mind to Review?:)**


End file.
